1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizing method of distributed reference oscillation systems, each of which is incorporated in or added to each of a plurality of distributed system units and a reference oscillation generation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a synchronizing method of distributed reference oscillation systems and a reference oscillation generation apparatus, wherein synchronization among system units is implemented to attain cooperation of all systems and improve the ability of all systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synchronizing methods of conventional reference oscillation systems are classified into the following two categories. (1) One reference oscillation generation system is prepared, and synchronizing between receiving systems is implemented by making the distance between the reference oscillation generation system and other systems receiving signals constant. (2) A circuit for sensing a phase difference between a wave sent from one system unit and a wave received by the other system and adjusting the reference oscillation is incorporated and thereby synchronizing between them is implemented. In the case where there are multiple system units, this method is utilized in multiple stages.
For constructing a large scale system from many small scale inexpensive systems and making full use of its ability, it is indispensable to implement synchronization between small scale systems and make joint work possible.
Due to its mechanism, however, the conventional synchronizing method has a drawback that the technical difficulty for dissolving the problem with delays increases abruptly as the number of the system units increases.